Sonic the Werehog VS Goliath
Description Sonic the Hedgehog VS Gargoyles. Two incredbily strong beastly warriors who only come out at night. Will the Werehog clip Goliath's wings or will this Gargoyle shatter Sonic like stone? Stay tuned! Interlude ( Cue ~ Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: The nighttime is known for storing many unknown monsters. Boomstick: But these two are some the beastly and monstrous ones who only come out at night. Wiz: Sonic the Werehog, the result of Sonic and Dark Gaia energy. Boomstick: And Goliath, the leader of the Gargoyles who's tough as stone. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle Sonic the Werehog ( Cue ~ Opening - Sonic Unleashed) Wiz: Werewolves. Creatures that only go bump in the night, usually caused by a magic curse. But this one's an exception. Boomstick: Sonic the Hedgehog had tracked down the evil Dr. Eggman's lair and came to stop his plans once again. but when the tables were turned, he went Super and pretty much destroyed the Egg Fleet. Wiz: Eggman had lead him to a trap unbeknownst to Sonic. And once Eggman caught Sonic in his trap, he extracted the Chaos Emeralds out of him, somehow. Boomstick: That's gotta be really painful. Wiz: Oh, it was. By extracting the emeralds, Eggman used a device called the Chaos Energy Cannon to awaken the monster known as Dark Gaia in an attempt to create Eggmanland. Boomstick: You mean to tell me that he woke up some monster to make an amusement park? How? Wiz: By extracting its energy, of course. However, due to his proximity to the Chaos Emeralds, some of Dark Gaia's energy infested Sonic's body, introducing Sonic the Werehog. ( Cue ~ Rooftop Run - Sonic Unleashed) Boomstick: In this state, Sonic becomes stronger and more durable, along with the ability of stretchy arms, claws, and excellent hand-to-hand combat skills. His Aerial Claw Slash is when Sonic jumps up and slashes vertically twice and his Aerial Claw Slash and Spin lets him do the same with the bonus of dashing midair and unleash a spin punch. Wiz: His Were-Hammer uses two jabs, a slashing uppercut, and swinging his left arm above him down on his opponent. His Feral Were-Hammer is when he does the Were-Hammer followed up by a double punch surrounded in Dark Gaia energy. Boomstick: Next is the Sho-Hog-Ken, a total Shoryuken ripoff. (*Wiz punches Boomstick with robot arm*) Boomstick: You better fix that thing, Wiz! Wiz: Right. Anyways, with the Sho-Hog-Ken, Sonic does two forward and extended jabs and finishes up with an energy-enveloped uppercut sending his foe sky-high. Boomstick: Sonic's also capable of utilizing Dark Gaia's energy to augment his attacks as seen with his many techniques and can use Guard to create a shield of Dark Gaia energy. Wiz: But Sonic's best utlization of Dark Gaia's energy is undoubtedly his Unleashed Mode. In this state, Sonic becomes faster, stronger, and far more durable, to the point of being almost invulnerable. ( Cue ~ Eggmanland Night - Sonic Unleashed) Boomstick: This Hog sure knows how to fight. He's strong enough to rip open vaults with no effort and topple Dark Gaia's minions, throw Dark Gaia Phoenix over his head, break out of solid ice, durable enough to survive a fall from space to earth with no injury, and defeat all sorts of Dark Gaia's forces. Wiz: These include Dark Gaia Phoenix, who he can throw over his head, Dark Moray, and the Dark Guardian. Boomstick: But not even a transformation this cool is perfect. The Werehog form completely strpis Sonic of his trademark speed. Although, he can move faster when running on all fours and still possesses his lightning-fast reflexes. He also gets pretty feral, too, but that shouldn't really surprise anyone. He's a Werehog! Wiz: But even minions made from a planet-buster should learn the hard way, Sonic the Werehog is a force to be reckoned with. Sonic the Werehog: I need to find Eggman and make him fix this and FAST! Goliath ( Cue ~ Suite Part 1 - Gargoyles) Wiz: Over a thousand years ago was a Scottish castle filled with many things. Boomstick: But the coolest of them all were the Gargoyles. Wiz: These Gargoyles were protectors of the people within the castle. With their beastly power, superhuman strength, and warriors instinct, when the Gargoyles awoke, they would easily defend their castle from enemy invaders. As a trade-off, the humans the Gargoyles protected would watch over them during the daytime where they are most vulnerable. Boomstick: The leader of this clan is known as Goliath, the Gargoyle who's no slouch in combat. With his skills, he was able to consistently fend off enemy invaders. Wiz: However, due to his beastly appearance, Goliath and his clan were struck with racism towards them by the very humans they were protecting. Boomstick: But worst of all, Goliath was betrayed by his closest friend, causing most of his clan to be smashed to bits. And those who did survive were sealed in stone forever by some wizard guy. Wiz: There was only one way they could be free. Magus: The terms of the spell were that they would sleep, until the castle rises above the clouds. Boomstick: Why is that a condition? Wiz: Because of how impossible it would be to do. But many years, a a billionare named Xanathos decided to try something. Boomstick: He moved every set of stone from the ancient castle and placed it in his skyscraper which pokes above the clouds. Huh, would you look at that. Wiz: How he could build something like that is beyond me. Boomstick: Wiz, are you a billionare? Wiz: No. Boomstick: Then you wouldn't understand. Wiz: It's not like you're a billionare. Boomstick: But I've seen the way they live. Wiz: Moving on, once nighttime had reached, the Gargoyles were free, the curse was broken, and Goliath was forced to lead his clan into a newer age and was easily able to adapt well. Boomstick: Turns out, fighting new York thugs is kind of similar to fighting enemy knights, only without lethal weapons. Wiz: Goliath possesses a large set of wings that can be used to traverse New York. However, Goliath cannot fly only "glide." Boomstick: Oh really? Then what do you call flapping your wings in the air? Certainly not gliding. Wiz: Regardless, Goliath seems to be perfectly capable of gliding to wherever he wants to go. The only issue is that he can't take off from ground level, needing an elevated point to start. Boomstick: But Goliath can easily bypass this problem by climbing on walls and taking off from there. ( Cue ~ Suite Part 2 - Gargoyles) Wiz: Goliath possess superhuman strength and speed. He has immunity to hot and cold, along with sharp powerful claws. And desptite being a beast, he's rather clever and wise. Boomstick: Goliath can lift up a car, create a small earthquake, and rip through metal like wet paper. Wiz: He can keep up with foes using rocket-powered flight and survive a fall of 100 feet. Boomstick: He can even survive getting struck by lightning and keep "gliding" after getting nailed by a Nazi plane's machine gun in World War ll. Wiz: And remember when I said he's rather clever and wise? Well, proof of this was when he managed to outsmart Oberon, practically an all-powerful magical god. And when not leading his clan to battle, he usually holed up reading in his castle's library. Boomstick: He even managed to catch a blade with his bare hand, and all it did was piss him off. Wiz: Right. Goliath often enters a special rage when extremely angered, making him stronger and more ruthless along with glowing eyes. Boomstick: Goliath is a true warrior, for 12 hours of the day. Wiz: Right, the other twelve, he's a motionless stone statues, making him easy to destroy. Even when awake, Goliath often puts himself in danger for others regardless. Boomstick: But hey, he's usrvived a thousand years and is one of Disney's greatest defenders of New York, next to these guys. Thug: I won't be defeated by the likes of you! Goliath: Brave words for a man who hides his face behind a hood. (*The thug charges toward Goliath. Goliath raises his wing and the thug falls*) Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle Sonic was fighting his nemesis, Dr. Eggman, the new ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. Sonic had hit Dr. Eggman's Egg Mobile with two Homing Attacks. Sonic: Give up, Eggman! You lose all the time! Eggman: Not this time, you moronic hedgehog! Just as Sonic was about to hit Eggman with a Homing Attack, Eggman fired a grenade at Sonic that knocked him back all the way into Xanathos' skyscraper. Just before nighttime had hit, Sonic had felt negative Dark Gaia energies coursing through his veins. Nighttime had hit, and Sonic had gotten on his knees and transformed into Sonic the Werehog. Werehog: Not this again! Sonic heard a statue cracking. The rock had broken and Goliath was free from his slumber. Goliath: (*roars*) You are trespassing! Werehog: I don't know you are, but I'm not trespassing. Goliath: This is the skyscraper of a billionare. I'm sure you're trespassing. Sonic the Werehog: Ok genius, answer this question. What do you call an idiot that's gonna get his butt kicked by a Werehog? Goliath: What? Werehog: You. Fight! ( Cue ~ Perfect Dark Gaia - Sonic Unleashed) Sonic ran on all fours twoards Goliath. Goliath ran towards the Werehog and they grabbed onto each other. Sonic punched Golaith twice, slashed him, and slammed his left arm down and then unleashed a fast double punch, knocking Goliath back. Goliath charged towards Sonic and tried to slash him, but Werehog activated Guard and blocked his attacks. Goliath waited for Sonic to drop his guard and threw him off the building and jumped down to finish him off. Golaith lunged towards Sonic and grabbed him and attempted to slam him into the building, but Sonic turned Golaith over and slammed him into the building. Goliath started to fly away and threw Sonic down and attempted to slash at him, but Sonic landed nicely and jumped away. Sonic then punched Goliath in a rapid-fire manner similar to the Gomu Gomu no Gatling. Golaith ran and clung onto a building and started climbing and took to the skies, but Sonic started throwing punches in Goliath's way. Sonic grabbed Golaith and threw him onto a building. Goliath jumped towards Sonic, but Sonic threw him down. Sonic knocked Goliath up with the Sho-Hog-Ken and used the Aerial Claw Slash and then the Aerial Claw Slash and Spin. Werehog: What's wrong, can't handle me? Golaith was peeved off at Sonic's comment and went into his rage. Werehog: Glowing eyes? I think I made him mad. Two can play that game, though. Sonic activated his Unleashed Mode. The two beasts traded claws and slahses in an aggresive manner. Golaith threw a car at Sonic and charged in, hoping to kill Sonic the way he did Beast. But Sonic punched the car back, hitting back Goliath. Goliath charged towards Sonic and threw him up, but Sonic stretched his arm and caught the lamppost and swung, kicking Goliath. Goliath started to climb up a skyscraper and lunged towards Sonic, but Sonic hit Goliath with the Sho-Hog-Ken. Sonic jumped towards Goliath and started to slash away at Goliath's chest before ripping him in half. Werehog: Not that he's gone, I need to find Tails and make him fix this and FAST! K.O! *'Tails started finding out ways to extract the energy out of Sonic.' *'Goliath's remains were cleaned up by Xanathos' men.' Results ( Cue ~ Endless Possibility - Sonic Unleashed) Boomstick: Where one blue beast fails, another succeeds. Wiz: Goliath may have had an intelligence advantage, but the Werehog was too much for Goliath. Boomstick: Goliath may have been able to survive a 100 feet fall, but Sonic in his Werehog form survived a fall from space to earth. Wiz: This estimate to 6,000,000 feet per second, far wider than Goliath's fall. Boomstick: And while their strength was pretty similar, Werehog Sonic was the only one capable of using his own energy to augment his physical attacks. Wiz: And Goliath didn't have much ways to get through Guard. Boomstick: And when it came time for their Berserker Modes, Sonic's was much better due to increasing every physical stat, as opposed to Goliath's just making him stronger. Wiz: This was a tough battle, but Sonic the Werehog's better durability, defenses, and berserker mode pulled out. Boomstick: Hog-opena! This won't be good! Wiz: The winner is Sonic the Werehog! Category:'Sega vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017